


AU Roommates/Housemates || The Walking Dead Telltale Series Alternate Universe

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Funny, Gen, House Party, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Roommates, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27687260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Kudos: 1





	AU Roommates/Housemates || The Walking Dead Telltale Series Alternate Universe

You step into the new house for the first time, you gasp at everyone in the dorm. "Lilly and Kenny are fighting again....." You whisper under your breath, Lilly looked at you and gave you the room key "hheyyy you have this- " Lilly said slurring, "Are you drunk?" You asked, "MAYBEEE!" Lilly said slurring her words again, Kenny walked up to you "Yeah, she's drunk" Kenny said, Kenny looked at Lilly and chuckled until she almost vomited "AGH LILLY!" You yelled as you jolt backwards, Kenny looked at Lilly and looked disgusted "She hasn't been drunk in a while." Kenny said calmly looking at Lilly, Carley looked at her too. "So what do we do about her?" Carley asked. "Hm, Maybe we can lock her in the bathroom until she's sober." Kenny said, Lilly stood there and stared at Kenny "Yourrrr a Moron!" Lilly said slurring her words, your eyes widened and made you laugh. Kenny grabbed Lilly by her sleeve and walked her to the bathroom and pushed her in there. "KENNY!" You screamed. Kenny then locked the door, Lilly started banging on the door. "Oh okay, Now she's Larry." Kenny said


End file.
